Apanī bhakti kī hada
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Agni vénère son dieu, Soma se raccroche à son Khansama désespérément. Chacun représente la survie de l'autre, entre ferveur et dévotion, un lien indéfectible naît suite à la peur de perdre l'autre.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cet OS est un plaisir personnel… J'adore le couple que forme Agni avec le Prince Soma, je les trouve exotiques et terriblement sensuels.

Quand le vice rencontre la vertu… Je m'égare mais comme je ne trouve rien sur eux les concernant, j'ai pallié à ce manque par un texte de pure romance.

o

Titre : « l'étendue de ta dévotion »

Bonne lecture citronnée,

PerigrinTouque.

* * *

~~~O~~~O~~~

**Apanī bhakti kī hada**

~~~O~~~O~~~

* * *

Le concours de curry se déroulait en ce moment même. Agni préparait son plat aux côtés de Sebastian en concurrence pour obtenir le premier prix, ou plus précisément pour gagner le Mandat Royal octroyé par la reine elle-même.

Soma n'eut pas le cœur à contempler la lutte culinaire, il avait croisé quelques minutes plus tôt Mina. Sa tendre Mina. Sa douce nourrice… Depuis tous ces mois qu'il la cherchait sans relâche il la vit ici, dans ce lieu surpeuplé tombant nez à nez avec l'objet de ses délires. Qu'il l'aimait sa jolie Mina. En la voyant de dos il la reconnut de suite, sa longue chevelure encre tranchait avec celles plus blondes des dames occidentales. Au milieu de la foule, le prince suivit cette étole pétrole, slalomant entre les gens. Son cœur s'emballa, il allait enfin la ramener au pays, chez eux.

Soma courut derrière la jeune femme en criant.

— Mina ! Mina !

Une seconde de battement et la demoiselle s'arrêta. Tétanisée par cette voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son ancien maître.

— Mina je suis si heureux de te retrouver ! poursuivit le jeune homme.

— Prince… Prince Soma ! Que faites-vous ici ?

— Je suis venu pour te ramener au palais. Cet homme t'as enlevé dans un moment d'inattention mais ne t'en fais pas. Nous rentrons à présent.

Le si joli visage candide se métamorphosa en harpie toute griffe dehors.

— Quoi !? Hors de question ! asséna Mina. Je ne suis pas partie d'Inde pour y retourner.

Elle croisa les bras en signe de refus.

— Mais pourquoi enfin ? Tu étais heureuse là-bas…

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent en entendant de telles paroles.

— Vous vous trompez ! Je n'ai jamais été heureuse à votre service. Je ne me suis pas mariée avec un riche anglais pour retrouver mon statut de servante. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est vous, que de travailler. Vous êtes de bonne naissance, vous avez passé toute votre vie à vous prélasser en vous faisant servir. Je suis bien mieux ici.

— Mina mais… Que dis-tu ? J'ai toujours été bon avec toi… Tu… Tu es ma nourrice, tu t'es occupée de moi depuis tout petit.

— Et bien justement parlons-en ! Je n'ai jamais pu vous supporter ! Vous et vos caprices, je ne vous suivrez pas, laissez-moi tranquille.

Sur cette dernière phrase assassine, elle tourna les talons et partit en faisant voler dans l'air ses fils de jais.

* * *

Soma resta atterré par cette triste nouvelle. Ainsi il se trompait depuis le début. Toute sa vie était flouée. Une duperie ni plus, ni moins. Les gens qui résidaient à ses côtés n'éprouvaient rien à son égard. Ils y étaient contraints par obligation, le prince n'était pas entouré mais seul. Désespérément seul qu'il soit dans ce pays grisâtre ou rayonnant de sa patrie natale. Un sentiment de désespoir s'empara de lui à ce moment là. Les larmes percèrent les remparts mordorés de ses prunelles pour se fondre sur le grain halé de sa peau. Soma pleurait au milieu de la masse de gens attroupés. Ils passaient à côté de lui sans le remarquer et lui s'épanchait sur son malheur, sur sa solitude. Il portait des sentiments depuis toujours pour sa servante en pensant naïvement qu'elle le considérait aussi. Puis une pensée obscure cingla son esprit. Une lame de fond jaillit des profondeurs de son cerveau ; Agni son Khansama l'abandonnait également.

En cet instant il servait un autre homme que lui et exploitait ses talents pour quelqu'un d'autre tout bonnement. Une fois encore la détresse l'assaillit comme un étau qui lui compressait le cœur. Tous les gens qu'il croyait loyaux lui tournaient le dos au profit d'autres humains. Agni prit toute la place dans la tête du prince, envolée Mina, disparue son ingratitude. Le majordome hindou s'affirmait dans l'être du garçon. Pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, son importance lui sauta aux yeux. Sans Agni il n'était rien. Rien, absolument rien. Un être lamentable, un sale gamin pleurnicheur et capricieux capable d'aucun exploit. Mais avec lui… Avec l'homme aux pouvoirs surdimensionnés, il se sentait en sécurité et valeureux. Il se savait sous sa protection car Agni se souciait réellement de lui. Avant… Plus maintenant. La peine le dévasta de nouveau et Soma pleura encore et toujours. Assis sur le rebord d'une fontaine qui déversait son chagrin, il s'abandonnait à la remémoration de ses souvenirs.

Puis une voix familière le coupa dans ses élans larmoyants. Soma releva la tête pour voir un homme grand, imposant réduire son champ de vision. C'était lui, son Agni, droit comme un « i » le regardant avec un trouble au fond des yeux.

— Mon prince ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

Soma se releva pour faire face à son serviteur. Il s'essuya les yeux d'un geste tonique.

— Agni je… J'ai été égoïste je m'en rends compte. Je n'ai pas vu le mal être de Mina quand elle était au palais. Je ne pensais qu'à moi, comme toujours. Et toi non plus je n'ai pas su deviner tes intentions, je me suis trompé. J'ai cru… J'ai cru que tu me trahissais et…

— Mon prince enfin que dites-vous ?

— Non Agni laisse-moi finir. J'ai été stupide, jamais tu ne serais capable d'un tel acte.

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ancien brahmane. A ce contact une émanation de chaleur se dégagea de ce dernier pour se répandre dans la paume du noble. Des frissons longèrent son bras puis disparurent à la naissance de ses épaules. Agni possédait le feu de sa dévotion à servir son dieu. Il bouillait en permanence, sa foi attisait cette impression.

Le majordome s'agenouilla en baissant sa tête et posant sa main sur son cœur.

— Relèves-toi s'il te plait, dicta le prince. Agni… Veux-tu rester mon Khansama ?

Des perles salines brouillèrent la vue de l'ex démon. Ses magnifiques iris grèges ressemblaient à la couleur délavée de la Tamise avec ses nuances de gris et de bleu surplombant la surface voilée de l'eau.

— J'en serais honoré mon prince. Vous représentez mon salut, mon repentir. Oui, je resterai auprès de vous. Ma main ne servira que vous, _mērē guru_ _(1)._

Le garçon sourit car il retrouvait bien plus qu'un bras armé, il récupérait son ange gardien qui veillait à chacun de ses pas.

~OOoOO~

De retour au manoir Phantomhive, le prince dormit du sommeil du juste, satisfait d'avoir retrouvé son homme de confiance, son veilleur, le gardien de ses doutes. Il était près de lui avec la certitude qu'il ne le quitterait jamais.

Le lendemain matin Soma se réveilla tardivement, l'hiver s'installait peu à peu insufflant son air glacial dans les rues de Londres. Peu d'habitants sortaient sans obligation. La brume épaisse se dispersait un peu partout en ville, bouchant la vue des citadins. Il n'était pas intéressant de s'y promener et puis le froid insupportait le noble. Il se leva dans sa tenue de nuit pour descendre en bas dans la salle à manger prendre son petit déjeuner. Personne ne hantait les lieux, Ciel semblait déjà parti. Agni entra à son tour une théière fumante à la main. Il plissa ses yeux et sourit à son seigneur en lui servant une tasse du breuvage bien chaud.

— Bonjour mon prince. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

— Oui merci Agni. Et toi as-tu bien dormi ? Comment se fait-il que nous soyons les seuls ? Où sont passé les autres ?

— Le comte s'est rendu en ville avec son majordome pour une affaire assez urgente. Il a juste dit qu'il allait voir une veille connaissance. Quant aux domestiques, ils vaquent à leurs occupations dans la maison. Voulez-vous sortir une fois votre repas pris ?

— Non je crois que je vais rester ici au chaud. Ce brouillard m'incommode et ce ciel terne me déprime, répliqua Soma en mordant dans un toast beurré.

— Comme vous voudrez majesté, s'inclina l'hindou.

Plus tard dans la matinée le prince s'ennuyait. Personne ne lui tenait compagnie et il détestait la solitude. Le descendant du roi du Bengale n'appréciait pas le silence intrusif, préférant nettement la gaieté et le mouvement. Il décida d'aller dans la cuisine pour retrouver Agni qui préparait le repas du midi. Il s'affairait à émincer, éplucher, découper les légumes puis avec sa main agile, il les jetait dans la poêle brulante. C'est comme s'il était habité par la déesse Kali elle-même dans ces moments là. Plus rien ne comptait autour de lui que sa tâche. Agni adorait mitonner des bons petits plats pour son prince, le voir les déguster le satisfaisait amplement. Deviner les appréciations sur le visage de Soma quand il mordait dans une bouchée lui apportait une grande fierté.

— Je peux t'aider ? questionna le prince en s'asseyant sur le rebord du plan de travail.

Il croqua dans une carotte un air innocent peint sur ses traits.

Qu'il était beau, pensa en son for intérieur le majordome talentueux. Il ne se lassait pas de contempler le visage ingénu de son maître. Ses grands yeux expressifs l'hypnotisaient, ils renfermaient deux astres solaires miniatures qui lui rappelaient le soleil de son pays. Soma possédait la candeur et l'innocence de sa jeunesse, pourtant une grâce émanait de sa personne. Car c'est lui et lui seul qui le gracia et le délivra de ses anciens démons. Sa nouvelle vie lui convenait et il remerciait son dieu personnel chaque jour de son existence. Le prince détenait une force tranquille qu'il ne soupçonnait pas lui-même, parce qu'il réussit un exploit : remettre Agni le pourfendeur sur le droit chemin. Cette bête puissante, cruelle se fit docile à ses côtés. Les deux hommes se complétaient magnifiquement.

Agni percha son regard sur la chevelure violine. Quelques mèches mangeaient le front et les joues du jeune noble. Sans s'en rendre compte le prince était d'une sensualité inégalée, sans le vouloir. Sa grande bouche pulpeuse appelait le Khansama silencieusement, il le regardait en cet instant avec l'admiration de sa pureté. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher son prince, non personne. Il devait rester immaculé pour le restant de sa vie. L'hindou idéalisait sa divinité à un point tel que nul ne rivalisait avec lui. Pas même Kali ou Shiva.

Un élan d'ardeur submergea le plus âgé. Dans ses reins un tsunami de désir s'éveilla pour lui laisser une trace brûlante. Il voulait Soma. Il désirait le vénérer autant sur le plan spirituel que charnel. Là tout de suite, en cet instant, dans cette cuisine qui n'était pas la leur, entre les épluchures de navets et les casseroles, Agni désespéra de le prendre à même la table. Il réalisa la pensée impure qu'il venait d'avoir et une stupeur se lut sur son visage. Ses traits se décomposèrent.

Agni s'écarta de son prince dans un élan de lucidité. Non plus jamais. Il ne devait pas retomber dans ses travers et se noyer dans le stupre. Jamais plus. Il se l'était promis, de demeurer pur pour son dieu. Il eut peur. Peur de commettre l'irréparable, peur de franchir la barrière de l'interdit et encore peur de salir Soma. L'ex brahmane fila de cette pièce où la tentation menaçait de le faire succomber. Il sortit précipitamment sans adresser une parole à son maître.

* * *

Soma dans l'incompréhension la plus totale se demanda ce qui lui prenait. Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas son aide ? Agni le voyait-il encore comme un gosse maladroit et inapte ? Le dépit fit place à de la colère. Il poursuivit son majordome à l'autre bout du manoir. Celui-ci s'était réfugié dans sa chambre prêtée par le petit comte. Ce n'était pas une chambre de bonne mais une réservée pour les invités. Elle possédait le luxe de toutes les autres.

Soma entra dans cette pièce sans frapper et découvrit Agni assis sur son lit, plié en deux, ses mains cachant son visage. Il avait enlevé son turban, découvrant ainsi ses cheveux opalescents qui contrastaient avec le teint basané de sa peau. Ses mèches rebelles s'éparpillaient de chaque côté de son visage, ses deux nattes témoin de son ancienne vie dégringolaient à la base de son cou pour reposer sur son épaule. Qu'il était touchant comme ça, il semblait presque fragile.

Le prince se précipita devant l'homme et s'agenouilla en prenant les mains adverses.

— Agni ! Agni que t'arrive-t-il ? Ai-je fais ou dit quelque chose de mal ? Pardonne-moi je ne voulais pas… Je… Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi et pouvoir t'aider, c'est tout. Parle-moi !

L'homme secoua la tête de gauche à droite en continuant de s'emprisonner le visage de l'ergastule de ses mains.

— Non, non ! Partez mon prince, partez s'il vous plait ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Agni enfin ? Je croyais que tu désirais rester à mes côtés… Je… Je te déçois c'est ça ? Parce que je suis immature ? Je changerais je te le promets mais reste ! Ne me dis pas de m'en aller ! Je n'ai que toi ! Agni je n'ai que toi ! Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Le majordome releva sa tête pour fixer son prince de ses iris mouillés.

— Je ne mérite pas de rester auprès de vous… Vous ne comprenez pas… J'ai… J'ai cru que je m'étais amendé depuis toutes ces années mais il n'en est rien. Au contraire… Mes démons m'habiteront à vie. J'ai eu des pensées impures… Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas…

— Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Soma en glissant sa main contre la joue de son serviteur.

— Ne faites pas ça mon prince, je vous en prie, répliqua Agni en écartant cette main détentrice de tous les péchés.

— Tu me repousses… Tu me repousses mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

Agni positionna ses mains sur les bras frêles du jeune noble pour le repousser mais ce dernier s'agrippa à ses propres bras en se penchant plus vers lui.

— Arrête et dis-moi ce qui te perturbe, ordonna Soma d'un ton ferme.

— Très bien je… J'ai eu envie de vous dans la cuisine. Mon prince, je ne mérite pas de vous servir je ne changerai jamais. J'ai toujours ce feu qui brûle en moi… Ce vice qui anime mes pensées quand je vous vois si… Si chaste, si pur j'ai envie de vous posséder. J'ai envie de vous couvrir de mes baisers et de vous faire l'amour totalement, pour vous avoir rien que pour moi. Voilà, je ne serai qu'un pécheur toute ma vie. Je devrais vous laissez en paix mais je ne m'y résous pas. Vous méritez tellement mieux que moi…

— Ne dis pas de sottises enfin… Personne ne pourrait rêver mieux que d'être aimer par quelqu'un comme toi. Et moi… J'en serai flatté, réellement.

Soma baissa la tête pour cacher le pourpre qui lui montait aux joues. Parler de ces choses là le mettait mal à l'aise, étant inexpérimenté.

Agni cligna des yeux, ouvrit sa bouche. Il avait mal compris, cela ne pouvait être que ça parce que sinon… Sinon cela signifierait que sa déité lui donnait la permission de le prendre, de voler sa virginité. Cela restait inenvisageable.

— Que dites-vous mon prince ? S'il vous plait, ne redites jamais ça devant des inconnus ou ils pourraient vous prendre au mot.

— Mais je le pense et ne le dirais que pour toi, murmura dans un souffle le plus jeune gêné.

Sa tête se vit relevée par la main bandée d'Agni qui la soutenait en accrochant son menton.

— Mon doux prince… Je suis honoré de la confiance que vous placez en moi… Si vous me le redites je… Je serais capable de vous prendre au mot, faites attention. Ce genre de déclaration ne se prononce pas à la légère.

— Agni… Montre-moi ce qu'est l'amour. Je veux le découvrir avec toi parce que je te fais confiance, parce que… Je sais que j'en ai envie aussi. J'ai cru te perdre et je ne veux pas revivre cette expérience. Je veux sentir ton cœur frémir et ressentir tes baisers comme tu me l'as promis…

* * *

Pour seule réponse le Khansama défit son bandage à l'aide de ses dents, la bande se déroula pour s'échouer à ses pieds. Il se pencha lentement sur le visage de son prince tout en effleurant sa joue du revers de sa main.

— Je vais vous montrer. Je vais vous montrer tout l'amour que je porte en moi.

Il profita de ce moment de flottement pour couvrir sa bouche sur celle de son maître. Une pression presque imperceptible, puis des baisers aériens pour l'amadouer. Un, deux, trois, plus. Agni retraçait les pulpes de Soma avec ses lèvres, un baiser à la commissure, un autre sur la partie bombée, encore un autre sur celle inférieure. Ne pouvant se retenir, l'homme entrouvrit sa bouche pour capturer un pétale rosi entre ses lèvres. Il le suçota, le mordilla pour s'engouffrer enfin dans cette cavité intime. De suite sa langue partit apprivoiser la seconde. Ce fut une explosion d'émotion qui s'invita pour les jeunes gens. Soma qui n'avait jamais embrassé qui que se soit auparavant faillit chavirer. Il chancela dans les bras de son serviteur qui le rattrapa promptement. Ils se levèrent et tout doucement Agni fit tourner son prince pour le coucher sur le lit. Il s'allongea au dessus en dégrafant les boutons de sa chemise de nuit. L'initié stoppa ses gestes en apposant sa main sur le bras puissant.

— Vous voulez que j'arrête ?

— Non Agni, non… Mais j'ai un peu peur… Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas ces choses là. Je ne sais pas comment t'aimer.

Le Khansama déposa un baiser sur son front puis fit le tour de son visage pour le parsemer d'autres attentions. Il en redessina les contours avec la tendresse de sa bouche. Soma avait la peau tellement souple, il sentait si bon. Son parfum fit tourner la tête au plus âgé. Il se calla plus sur le corps de son prince pour ressentir ses formes. Sa main glissa contre le torse imberbe puis il murmura au creux de son oreille.

— Mon doux prince laissez-moi vous apprendre… Vous me renversez comme jamais. Je n'admire que vous.

Il mordit le lobe de l'oreille pour appuyer ses dires, ce qui provoqua un gémissement de surprise de la part de Soma.

Soma qui se retrouvait allongé sur le lit d'Agni avec le poids de son corps pesant sur le sien. Agni qui lui prodiguait des caresses là où il avait accès à sa peau. Agni encore qui l'embrassait de manière très langoureuse. La tête de l'héritier du trône du Bengale tournait, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait ni où il se trouvait. Seule certitude, celle de vouloir toujours plus de sensation. Sa honte fit place à du désir pur. De sentir la virilité de son gardien contre son aine le grisa. La chaleur que dégageait Agni traversa sa personne pour se répandre dans le cœur de Soma. Celui-ci se tortilla un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable. Au fur et à mesure des boutons qui sautaient, la main de l'hindou partait à la conquête de sa peau. Son bas ventre le brûlait, n'attendant que d'être capturer.

Ses suppliques furent réduites à néant quand la bouche du domestique prit possession de la sienne dans un élan passionné. Agni essayait tant bien que mal d'être doux mais la ferveur qu'il portait envers son jeune maître détruisait sa raison. Sentir le souffle court de Soma sur sa peau, respirer son essence si fleurie, toucher sa peau douce le rendirent fou. Fou d'amour, fou de déraison. Il quitta cette caverne aux délices pour descendre plus bas. Cette fois-ci, il ornementait le torse de Soma de ses baisers fiévreux. Un téton fut malmener avec délice, ne souhaitant pas lui faire de mal Agni se restreint dans son ardeur. Sous ses caresses Soma soufflait, gémissait faiblement traduisant son plaisir grandissant. D'un mouvement ample du bassin il se colla encore plus au bas ventre de son maître, qui échappa un cri de plaisir. Cette nouvelle caresse attisa son envie, il enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de l'argenté pour rechercher plus de contact. Sans s'en apercevoir sa main dévala l'échine adverse pour se perdre sur ses fesses. En guise de réponse, Agni mordit son ventre plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Soma cria. Le premier se releva pour se pencher au dessus du visage de son prince.

— Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas être si brutal… Pardonnez-moi.

— Ce n'est rien… geint le deuxième. Continue, ne t'arrête pas… Agni… Tu me rends fou.

L'autorisant à poursuivre ses ébats, Agni commença d'onduler sur le corps de sa divinité. Encore et encore. Au fur et à mesure de ses assauts, la cadence augmenta imperceptiblement de prime abord, puis plus rudement par la suite. Soma laissait échapper des cris avortés qui mourraient au bord de ses lèvres, sa respiration se saccadait, il calait le rythme des mouvements d'Agni en l'accompagnant également. Pour la première fois de sa vie il s'éveillait à l'amour charnel, entrainé par l'être qu'il respectait le plus ici bas. L'ex démon perdait la tête, voir le visage de son pieux maître se muer en expression de luxure l'excita au plus au point. Soma avait la bouche entre-ouverte et haletait son prénom qu'il prononçait comme une prière l'implorant de le délivrer. Alors Agni exécuta cet ordre tacite et coula sa main sur le membre gorgé d'impatience de Soma. Il entama des mouvements de va et vient terriblement lents pour devenir plus saccadés et termina sur un tempo rapide. Ce qui entraina la libération de l'initié.

Les deux amants se cajolèrent chastement avant de reprendre leurs esprits. Soma venait de se donner à Agni qui le désirait depuis longtemps. Si longtemps. Les prunelles en fusion de l'héritier brillaient du feu de la passion, se mêlait à cette expression la reconnaissance de la découverte. Des larmes ruisselèrent à l'encoignure de ses yeux, du revers de la main, le domestique les sécha.

— Pourquoi pleurez-vous mon prince ?

— Pour rien Agni… Je suis heureux c'est tout, répondit le jeune homme en embrassant cette main hâlée. Encore… Je veux que tu m'embrasses encore…

L'homme se pencha au plus près du visage divin, scella leurs bouches par un baiser prude qui devint instantanément dévastateur. Soma enlaça la nuque de son amant en se cambrant pour coller son bassin vers le sien.

— Mais… Que faites-vous ? demanda haletant le majordome.

En guise de réponse, il reçut des baisers épars dans son cou et sur sa gorge. Car l'initié prenait les choses en main en le caressant intimement. La masculinité de l'argenté se réveilla incontinent. Et ce fut dans une fièvre non maîtrisée que ce dernier prouva toute l'adoration qu'il éprouvait pour son idole. La bête était lâchée… Agni répandait son totémisme sur la personne de son jeune maître, encore et encore. Son corps se couvrait d'embrassades plus intenses les unes que les autres. L'ex dévot était partout à la fois.

Ne désirant pas précipiter Soma dans la débâcle trop tôt, le plus âgé se passa de cajolerie plus poussée. Au contraire, il l'attira à lui en l'aidant à se relever sur le sommier. Avec son poignet, il guidait la cadence sur son cippe pulsant, toujours plus vite. Puis, s'allongea sur le dos en tirant sur une mèche violine. Soma fut déporté par l'élan, s'écrasant presque sur le torse bandé par la crispation. Il sentait les mains d'Agni dévaler la courbure de ses fesses sans pudeur, explorer le creux de ses reins, se presser sur ses dunes rondes. Les râles d'excitation emplissaient la chambre, le stupre gagnait l'air ambiant. Le parfum de Soma s'exhala de sa personne et emplit les sens olfactifs de son partenaire de jeu.

— Soma… Donne-moi du plaisir, chuinta le Khansama en baissant la tête du jeune noble d'une pression ferme de sa main.

Un peu déboussolé par cette demande farfelue, Soma consentit à s'exécuter. Pour une fois c'était lui qui subissait les ordres de quelqu'un, mais quel homme. Pas n'importe lequel, son envie grandissante de s'unir à Agni ravageait ses entrailles. Oui, milles fois oui, il souhaitait appartenir à cet être unique. Oui, il ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait et encore oui, il lui donnerait du plaisir.

Même sans expérience, le prince sut ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il se mordit les lèvres d'appréhension en désirant ardemment découvrir la saveur de son fidèle serviteur. De plus, la vue de son corps nu, tendu par l'envie le rendit fou.

Fou d'amour, fou de déraison. Ne contrôlant plus ses gestes, la respiration hachurée, Soma s'abaissa au niveau de la stèle dressée qui l'appelait dans un cri silencieux. Ses joues se colorèrent de carmin mais qu'importait sa gêne, il voulait continuer.

Le torse du brahman se soulevait spasmodiquement au rythme de sa respiration effrénée, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Ses appels devenaient de plus en plus intenses, alors prenant son courage à deux mains, le plus jeune s'humecta les lèvres et fondit sur cet attribut. En fermant les yeux, Soma emprisonna ce membre proéminant. La surprise le submergea, novice, il ne sut quoi faire. Alors tout en l'aidant de l'appui de sa paume, son majordome intima une pression sur la tête afin qu'il l'engloutisse dans sa totalité. Cette nouvelle expérience étouffa quelque peu le prince, mais s'habituant peu à peu, il émit des plaintes lascives pendant qu'il s'évertuait à flatter la virilité d'Agni. Tantôt la parsemant de petits baisers, tantôt de caresses appuyées de sa langue. Il se pervertissait de minute en minute entachant sa beauté virginale, mais en laissant une indécente à la place. Sublime perfection indocile.

Agni se cambrait à la limite de se rompre la colonne tant son plaisir s'accroissait. Dans la bouche de son dieu vivant, il crut mourir de bonheur plus d'une fois. Avant que la délivrance ne vienne voler sa volupté, l'hindou se retira de cet écrin velouté à regret.

* * *

Pantelants les deux, au bout de leur conscience, ils se contemplèrent quelques secondes. Le moment était venu. Celui de s'unir pour de bon, de prouver leur engagement et de concrétiser leur désir.

Désir – envie – amour – admiration – dévotion, tout se mélangeait dans l'esprit de chaque. Seule certitude : celle de vouloir la même chose au même moment. Le respect prédominait, Agni ne forcerait jamais son pieux maître à quoi que se soit qui le choquerait. Dans un consentement tacite, les deux hommes se couchèrent côte à côte en s'embrassant à perdre la raison. Les sensations devenaient dures à gérer, Soma voulait s'abandonner dans les bras de la seule personne qui le comprenait et qui le suivait depuis toujours.

Il apposa les grandes mains burinées de l'autre sur son bas ventre et souffla à demi-voix.

— Prends-moi Agni, je le veux, j'en suis sûr. Je ne veux aimer que toi…

— Tu es certain ? Tu… Tu ne le regretteras pas demain ? Tout sera différent. Nos rapports changeront indubitablement.

— Oui j'en suis sûr et je le souhaite moi que tout change. Tu es le seul avec qui je veuille passer cette étape, je veux rester avec toi pour le reste de ma vie. Est-ce que tu m'aimes Agni ? Dis-le moi, dis-le moi si c'est le cas. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

— Chut petit prince… murmura le majordome tout en caressant la joue de son amant. Je ne partirai pas, je n'en ai pas l'intention. Maintenant tais-toi que je puisse t'embrasser. Oui je t'aime, depuis le début sans doute.

L'argenté suçota le lobe de l'oreille voisine puis rajouta dans un râle suave.

— Je t'aime Soma, entends-moi bien. Je vais te contenter, tu seras mien dorénavant.

Ce dernier eut un frisson incandescent le long de son échine, seulement il ne réalisa pas qu'une intrusion venait de se produire dans la plus profonde intimité de son être… A présent il gémissait autant de douleur que d'échauffement. Son bassin cherchait plus de sensation en ondulant au rythme de celui de son partenaire. Les jambes s'enchevêtrèrent les unes dans les autres, rapprochant les deux corps moites d'envie. Pendant que le prince criait le prénom bénit, une bouche l'attaquait de baisers orgiaques. Agni le renversa dos au matelas et délaissa son jeu de doigt pour la plus grande frustration du prince.

Des baisers, des caresses, des rivières humides calcinèrent les lignes parfaites de Soma. Sans s'en rendre compte il écarta ses cuisses ordonnant implicitement à son amant de majordome de venir le prendre, là sur le champ.

Agni se baissa devant l'entrée méconnue de l'héritier, d'un mouvement souple du bassin il s'immisça en lui dans un long gémissement de satisfaction. Enfin. Enfin il faisait sien sa divinité, celui qui le sauva de tous ces péchés, oui enfin ce jeune homme vertueux lui appartenait. D'ailleurs il sentait les doigts et les ongles de son amant s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses épaules ; qu'importait, le brahman ne ressentait aucune douleur, si ce n'est celle de son cœur qui allait exploser. Les hanches ondulaient dans une cadence lente de prime abord, extrêmement doucement ce qui avait pour avantage de décupler le plaisir. A chaque fois que l'argenté s'enfouissait dans son corps, Soma retenait un cri de pur plaisir, malencontreusement quelques uns s'échappèrent de sa bouche close. La vague qui enflait dans son bas ventre remontait jusqu'au niveau de ses reins avec beaucoup d'intensité. Cette chaleur cuisante, jamais il ne la connut auparavant.

Le grincement du matelas traduisait l'acharnement des amants à faire vaciller l'autre dans un monde de folie. Seul le bruit des peaux claquantes dans un même tempo, faisait vibrer la pièce. Les prénoms se conjuguaient en un seul nom, les muscles se tétanisaient, les corps se tendaient et Agni cognait de plus en plus rudement l'intimité du prince. Cet étau bouillant et souple lui procurait des dizaines de sensations en même temps. Quand il se mouvait à l'intérieur, tout un panel de perception s'imposait dans son propre corps. Les vibrations qu'induisaient Soma le rendaient fou. A proprement parlé. Ivre de désir et d'assouvissance. Sans s'en rendre compte, le dominant augmenta la cadence du ballet licencieux, toujours plus fort, toujours plus durement. Sous son poids, Soma l'implorait de le prendre encore et encore, ce qui l'acheva pour de bon. Les derniers à-coups terrassèrent nos libertins, Agni se libéra dans un cri de jouissance animale entrainant son prude amant dans sa déchéance. Avant de s'écraser sur le torse frêle, il observa une dernière fois les astres solaires teintés d'une lueur de concupiscence. Le Khansama se félicita d'avoir débauché l'être le plus pur de cette Terre et de le posséder entièrement. C'était le plus beau des cadeaux, c'était le sien ; Soma n'appartenait qu'à lui désormais.

* * *

Loin de s'en vouloir comme jadis, l'argenté scella son allégeance à son maître par un autre baiser qui ne serait pas le dernier. Tandis que Soma caressait amoureusement son avalanche neigeuse, loin de ses tourments du début. Agni demeurerait auprès de lui, de cela il en était convaincu.

Des bruits provenant d'en bas leur indiquèrent que Ciel revenait de ses affaires avec Sebastian… Qu'importait s'ils les trouveraient dans cette situation, ils remontèrent les draps sur eux en entamant une nouvelle joute charnelle.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) mon maître.


End file.
